Kamen Rider Black RX (Rider)
Kamen Rider BLACK RX is a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider BLACK RX. The primary protagonist of the series. Thus, the evolved form of Kamen Rider BLACK. He is the first Kamen Rider to switch into different forms (Roborider & Biorider). Since then, Form Switching was used in some Heisei-era Rider Series, including Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Kamen Rider Kiva. Kamen Rider BLACK RX is a motorcycle-riding superhero modelled upon a grasshopper. His true identity is Kotaro Minami , portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. Kotaro Minami Fictional character biography : Having a new life 5 years after the destruction of Gorgom at the hands of Kamen Rider BLACK . Kotaro Minami has gotten a job of a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family. Later that night, Kotaro was captured by the Crisis Empire and asked to join them. When Kotaro refused, his Kingstone was destroyed and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation altered his Kingstone and he evolved into Kamen Rider BLACK RX. With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. During the half of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadow Moon was finally defeated when RX thrusts the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone, effectively turning him good shortly before he died and finally reverting to Nobuhiko. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy Crisis Empire once and for all. : Statistic Height : 198cm Weight : 90kg Jump : 60m Punch : 15ton Kick : 30ton Rider Kick: 115 ton Black RX form Robo Rider .Height : 198cm .Weight : 150kg .Jump : 30m .Punch : 50ton .Kick : 20ton Bio Rider .Height :198cm .Weight :75kg .Jump :150m .Speed :1000 m/1 s .Punch :50ton .Kick :75ton Forms Kamen Rider BLACK RX was the first Kamen Rider to have multiple forms: Robo Rider and Bio Rider. The concept of "multiple form changing" Riders would be repeated with Kamen Rider Kuuga(2000), who has many different armor types,Kamen Rider Agito (2001), Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006), Kamen Rider Den-O (2007), and Kamen Rider Kiva (2008). Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form, Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai , and Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form are seen as initial upgrades rather than form changing. Form changing is best describe as alternating back and forth between forms to adjust to different situations. BLACK RX BLACK RX is a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolve form of BLACK using the sun as his main energy source. His Sunriser has two pieces of Kingstones. His signature weapon is the Revolcane sword and can perform the RX Kick dropkick. Robo Rider Robo Rider is a form where BLACK RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than BLACK RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. Bio Rider Bio Rider is a form where BLACK RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced .He can also transform with the speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process (gel form is invincible). His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade. Equipment Sunriser The Sunriser is BLACK RX's transformation belt that is actually the Kingstone. The Kingstone was split in half in response to BLACK's evolution, and allows for more powerful transformations. The belt design changes in response of BLACK RX's Form changing. Revolcane The Revolcane is BLACK RX's sword comes out from his Sunriser belt and it has a light saber mode that executes the Revolcrash thrust finishing attack. (When BLACK RX thrusts with the Revolcane , it sends unlimited energy to the enemy) Vortech Shooter Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material , this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. Bio Blade Bio Rider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. Rider Machines BLACK RX's motorcycles were made by Suzuki, makers of almost every Kamen Rider motorcycle from 1971 to 2000. Acrobatter The Acrobatter is the revived version of BLACK's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Whenever BLACK RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. Roborizer Acrobatter transforms into Roborizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobattar has two blasters mounted at its rear. Mach Jabber Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. Ridron Ridron is a high-speed car created by Kotaro shortly after becoming BLACK RX. It is highly intelligent, similar to Acrobatter. It has two mandibles that can extend from the front to do break-ins or ramming enemies. Ridron was built by Mazda, an automobile company in Japan. Kamen Rider BLACK RX is the only Showa Kamen Rider to have a car, a theme that has been repeated only in Kamen Rider Hibiki, although the cars used in Hibiki were just ordinary vehicles, not a "superhero car" like Ridron. Category:Kamen Riders